


You'll never believe this!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan
Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114931





	You'll never believe this!

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Lee Jordan's boyfriend Dennis has been scrolling through the photos on his camera ever since Lee got it back from Draco Malfoy.

Dennis exclaimed, "You're never going to believe this!"

Lee asked, "What is it, Den?"

Dennis wordlessly handed his camera over to him.

Lee smirked. "Is that who I think it is?"

Dennis nodded, wide-eyed. "Harry Potter, it is."

Lee gasped. "As I live and breathe! So, Fred was right all along then." He muttered to himself, "I owe him 20 Galleons, damn it."

Dennis winked at him and told him, "I bet that sneaky shot of the boy who lived himself will sell for a good price."

Lee laughed. "You're pulling my leg."

Dennis shrugged. "Not at all, Harry has his fans if you know where to look."


End file.
